A Simple Present
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Today's the day and she's spends it alone in her garden, but for a change two precious people shares it with her. And for him to give her something simple.


A NejiXHinata fic

Please do NOT flame my favorite pairing, if you do not like the pairing then simply just go away and don't read. It's just that simple.

**Summary:** Birthdays are about joy and to be with friends and family, it's her birthday and she spends it alone. Only this time, there will be a change when her two precious people will share this day with her. And when he gives her a simple gift to her.

* * *

A Simple Present

Today's the day and so far it's been the average day for the heiress, nothing special or fancy just the typical dull day for her. There was no ceremony for her day, but she's used to it by now. This is the day where she turns fourteen and it's been long ever since the Chuunin exams ended and everyone returned to what they normally do. Today is her day and all she can do was stay at the garden and enjoy the peacefulness the flowers gave her, to her it was the best place out of all the rooms in the compound.

Suddenly someone approached the calm girl and tripped along something, the heiress looked over to see a young little girl looking a little nervous. The little girl quickly stood up and went towards the other, with both her hands behind her she came forward. Going slowly and slower until she reached towards the heiress. A little nervous and timid, but it won't stop her from what she wanted to do.

"Oi... neechan... since no one isn't doing anything for you... I umm decided that we should make our own ceremony" Said the young girl.

"...Hanabi-chan.. you... you really mean it?" The heiress had never expected this from her younger sister, but it's what made her smile and happy knowing that someone cared.

The two girls agreed as they sat down at the center of the garden, Hanabi finally showed her present to her kind sister. It was a white box and once Hinata opened it, there was a cake with vanilla icing, strawberries placed around the edge of the cake, and a message on top of the cake written in chocolate that says:

_Happy Birthday Hinata_

The heiress nearly broke in tears and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, the little sibling also returned the embrace and just wanted to keep holding her forever. They broke the embrace when someone entered the garden, when the heiress' eyes locked with the same eyes as hers. Only those eyes were different in every way; they were cold, serious, and filled with endless hatred. The way he stared down at her, the way his hands clenched up into tightened fists.

The way he stared at her with those emotionless, milk colored eyes. _What am I doing here? I know that... It is today, but this day just brings back memories._ He gritted his teeth and thought how ridiculous he is for even entering this peaceful garden, only to look down at the heiress and her young sister. To see a cake in front of them and to have interrupted their little ceremony. _This is stupid, what am I doing here?_ He wanted to leave, but something inside him didn't let him.

There was something he wanted to do, something that he's been wanting to say since that day when the Chuunin exams ended. He's watched her all his life and has always wanted to be near and know her scent of lilacs. He did not, was he a coward? No, he couldn't force himself to be near knowing that she feared him, but today is the day to make a change that will forever be permanent in their lives. He took one step foward and Hanabi went in front of her elder sister.

She always protects her sister and has always wanted her away from their cold cousin. Today, Hinata makes a change and stands up and even though her sister stood up; still kept being the wall in front of Hinata. The fifteen year old boy made another step forward, he was determined to finish something; something he's been wanting to do. The heiress went around her sister and told her that everything will be fine, Hanabi wasn't sure and worried a little but watches them get closer and closer.

Their heart beats paced and it was becoming faster and faster, the way they can feel their hearts pounding against their chests, and how the look on their faces began to change with each step. There they were, face to face as Hinata silently gulped and couldn't look into her cousin's eyes anymore, looking straight down at the ground as she trembled.

He looks at her and slightly made a frown that Hanabi could never believe, it wasn't fully but there was a change in that stone-cold face. With gentle care he places a finger below her chin and raises her head up, but her eyes are closed. That pain and fear was visible on that sweet face, even if her eyes are not open but the way she's expressing says it all.

_I don't have a present or anything for her... but all I want to give on this day... Is something simple. _Hinata's eyes widened with shock as she felt both arms wrapped gently around her small waist. It was the moment where she heard something as the Hyuuga prodigy spoke softly. So softly it sounded that there was that caring way he used to give as a child.

"Hinata-sama... I... I've been wanting to tell you something for a while... I... I... Hinata-sama... I am sorry... onegai, forgive me..."

"...N-Neji-niisan..." Hinata's snow white eyes began to summon the tears which began to roll down her cheeks. "I... I could never hate you... but... thank you"

At that moment she feel a gentle kiss on her soft lips, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment as Neji's eyes looked caring and gentle. He holds her one more time and this time with a calm smile on his face, his heart felt at ease and felt warmth that he wished this could never end. Finally he whispered into her ear that made Hinata smile; a smile that he's always missed, a smile that he's always loved ever since he was four.

"Happy Birthday... Hinata"

For the rest of the day the three stayed in the garden, enjoying their cake, enjoying their time of peace and tranquility. The only time they can feel a wonderful and happy moment, without the dark atmosphere the compound gave and without the emptiness and coldness everyone gave. Today is her day and today they celebrate in their way, it may not be much but for Hinata it was the best birthday of her life. Instead of being alone like all those years, she can finally share this day with her two most precious people.

Neji may not have given her anything fancy, just a simple present was more than enough to satisfy her. That simple present was only his apology and that smile he's always wanted to show her.

* * *

Well there you have it, hope you like it. I was really inspired to make this fic and I don't know if it was good, but I thought it was pretty good. After all today is her day 

Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!!!

Onegai - Please


End file.
